


premium blonde roast

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sex ok, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Infinite boners, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, this is just an orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Blondes really do have more fun





	premium blonde roast

**Author's Note:**

> ok uhhhhh
> 
> this started out as how many blonde beefcakes can i shove together and then the gals got thrown in and thats how i got here
> 
> i *personally* see both sharon and carol as strictly lesbian but i have carol sexually interacting with men here for the sake of more sexual positions ok i'm sorry 
> 
> ahhhhhh 
> 
> @_AMAMOT

They had all tumbled into the massive bedroom some time ago now. And frankly, soon after that they stopped keeping track of who had fucked who and number of orgasms. There was lube and clothes all over both the bed and the sofa and the floor. 

Thor had fucked Steve, Clint and Nat had been wrapped around each other, Sharon and Carol seemed lost in their own little world. Then Natasha had strode over to the other women and the three of them had brought each other to gasping orgasms while Clint jerked Steve off while buried inside him and Thor watched all of them. Clint and Thor had 69’d for a while while Natasha rode Steve so hard they both needed to take a break for water. 

When they came back Steve kneeled at Carol’s feet, with a cheeky ‘captain’ and head nod and ate her out while Natasha and Sharon sucked and lavished on each of her breasts. Clint rode Thor hard, moaning at the view and the stimulation. 

A bit later, they had all come once again and were recovering. Steve was flopped across the three women, nuzzling Sharon’s thigh and whimpering a bit when Nat occasionally dipped her slender finger into his stretched asshole. Clint and Thor were both flopped lazily on the bed while the others were on the huge couch. 

“How’re you boys feelin’?” Nat said with a smirk. “I know us ladies can keep goin’.”

Steve bucked his hips back into her hand as she once again slipped a few fingers down the cleft of his ass. He heard Clint and Thor respond in equally cheeky ways but Steve was more worried about the slim digits probing into him and idly wondering how many he could take. 

“I think at least one of you is ready to go.” Carol remarked, looking at where Steve was fucking his cock in between her and Natasha’s side-by-side legs. 

Steve just whined a bit and flopped his head to the side. “I… Nat…” he pleaded.    
  
“Yes?” She said innocently, to which Thor chuckled.

“How many… need your fingers. Please?”

“Clint, can you switch places with me?” Sharon said tersely. “I haven’t had a man this close to my naked crotch in… ever.”

Steve’s head was lifted up and Clint’s muscular thighs replaced Sharon’s and his cock was next to Steve’s mouth. Natasha found some lube, not that it was really needed, and began pressing two of her fingers into Steve’s asshole. He arched into the contact and moaned wantonly. 

“God bless america.” Sharon said as she flopped down next to Thor on the bed, who was watching the scene on the sofa with lustful attention.

Clint’s cock was perking up watching the show that was unfolding on his lap. Steve’s head was still on his groin and soon the wet heat of his mouth was suckling on his tip. 

“Mm that’s good.” Clint stroked Steve’s hair as he took him to the base, nose buried in the soft curls at the bottom of his cock. 

Steve preened at the praise and Clint reached over to begin playing with Carol’s breasts as Natasha worked up to 4 fingers inside Steve. Clint looked over Carol’s shoulder to give Natasha a wicked grin and felt Steve’s mouth around his cock moan a bit when her thumb slipped in.

“Jesus, Rogers.” Natasha said as his rim was around her wrist. 

She began moving her hand, servicing his prostate with her small fingers and causing him to sloppily suck Clint’s cock with little sense of self-preservation, in turn making Clint redouble his efforts lavishing his tongue over Carol’s perky nipple.

“This is a very pleasing spectacle, is it not Lady Carter?” Thor’s voice from the bed was husky and filled with lust.    
  


“It certainly is something.” her eyes were watching Carol’s head thrown back onto Nat’s shoulder.

Nat’s fist was pistoning in and out of Steve, making him vocalize despite the dick still in his mouth. Tears were rushing down his face as he came all over the floor from where his own member was sliding in between Carol and Natasha’s thighs. The scream he let out around Clint’s dick sent vibrations up the archer’s spine and made him lose his orgasm down Steve’s throat a minute later. With Natasha’s other hand rubbing against her clit and Clint sucking bruises onto her breasts, Carol was soon crying out in pleasure as well.

When they all came down from their highs, the four on the sofa all deflated a bit. Natasha gingerly took her fist from Steve’s ass, letting his rim flutter a bit at the loss. Steve whined a bit and rolled off of the line of thighs that he was laying on. There was a bit of shuffling while a few of the participants took a water break and Thor ended up with a lapful of Steve, who felt needy at the lack of penetration.

“You are rather insatiable tonight, Captain.” Thor murmured as Steve sank down onto his cock easily. 

“It’s been a good night.” Steve replied as he rolled his hips and ground lazily on Thor. “I’m all stretched…. Reckon I could take….”   
  
“Both of us?” Clint was leaning against the doorway, a wicked smile on his face and dick still perked up.

Steve nodded and grinned back, kissing Clint as he climbed onto the bed and kneeled behind him also straddling Thor’s legs. The bed dipped again and Carol was pulling Sharon next to them. 

“By all means don’t pause on our account.” Sharon grinned and yelped a bit when Carol began to lick between her folds.

With a bit more lube, Clint began to press his cock against Thor’s as Steve sank down onto him. The first breach of both their heads made Steve freeze up with his mouth open in pleasure. Thor ran his thumb over Steve’s lips and steadily pushed him down a bit more. 

Clint pressed his chest as close in to Steve as possible. He was vaguely aware of Natasha joining Carol who had flipped Sharon over to be over her face . Natasha kissed him briefly and smirked at Steve before kneeling behind Sharon and massaging her rear before lavishing kisses all over the cheeks.

Steve bottomed out, taking all of Clint and Thor inside him at the same time Natasha licked over Sharon’s puckered asshole. The men looked over and saw Sharon on all fours being sucked and licked from both ends with her face scrunched in bliss. Steve began rocking back and forth, rubbing the lengths inside him together with his movement. He worked up to riding them both in earnest, head thrown back as the two inside him clasped around his chest so they were all as close as possible. 

The only sounds were the slick slide of tongues and bodies and panting and moaning. The air was thick with the smell of sex and lube. Sharon’s climax came first, followed by Thor. He slipped out of Steve and Clint flipped them over and began pounding into him with a slight desperation. Carol and Natasha had began eating each other out. 

When they had all finished with gasps and shouts and a few tears, there was an air of finality about the room. They were all grinning and giggling and finally blissed out. None of them bothered to dress before slipping under the covers and eventually drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> okok i'm sorry the ending was bad i just needed this to be done 
> 
> thanks for reading i'm sorry


End file.
